


Orange and Purple Elmer's Glue

by SweetwaterBaby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBaby/pseuds/SweetwaterBaby
Summary: The Fake AH Crew was cracked and on it's way to becoming broken when Ray left. He was their glue, and now they're searching for something else, but they don't know what it is yet.





	1. Chapter 1

They were a family. No matter what the news showed or said, they weren’t just a gang, although they were a damn good one, they were a family. They couldn’t do it without each other and there was the unspoken rule that the only way anyone was leaving was if they were dead. They all knew that, so that’s why when Ray left it sent a shock-wave throughout the others and suddenly it felt like when the all first joined again. 

They were constantly checking over their shoulders and doubt filled every waking moment. They needed something or someone to fill the void that was came when Ray left. Their family was fractured and they weren’t sure how to fix it, but nobody could have seen what did fix it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was fucked. Simply put. The end.

He was stuck and his comm was gone and he couldn’t hear Trevor or Matt anymore and he was fucked. He winced as he heard another bullet hit the wall behind him and crouched behind the garbage can ever lower. 

It was supposed to be simple and it would have been simple if the Fakes hadn’t pulled their own heist down the road. Their heist was significantly larger and if Jeremy weren’t such a fan he would be cursing them. He had been pulling off the best stealth mission of his entire life when he heard sirens. He knew that the busted window would be cause for suspicion and knew that at least one cop would stop and check it out. He had to get out.

He went to the back of the store that he was robbing blind, and was trying to find a back entrance when a cop slammed the front door open. The time for stealth was over and he grabbed his pistol drawing it up ready to shoot when Trevor’s voice came over the comm, all sharp words and worry, as he told him that the place was surrounded. 

Trevor and Matt were Jeremy’s family and he knew that there was no way that he was getting out of this alive. He didn’t want them to hear how things ended for him so he said sorry, took his comm out and crushed it under his foot. If he did get out of this alive he knew that Trevor was going to kick his ass. 

He made his way out of the back door and was meet with the brightest light he had ever seen. He jerked his head away from the light and rubbed his eyes. When he faced forward and opened them again he saw 3 cop cars blocking the entrance to the alleyway that he had come out into. There were cops screaming at him to put the gun down and surrender but he wasn’t dumb. He was going to fight like hell until he died.

The cop that was inside the store busted open the back door and Jeremy swiveled and put a bullet between his eyes immediately ducking behind a garbage can for cover as bullets ricocheted and bounced around him, which brings him back to the present.

Jeremy was fucked. There was nowhere to go and he was scared. Trevor and Matt needed him. He wasn’t ready to die yet. He closed his eyes, ready to pray to whoever was listening when he heard them. The Fakes were speeding down the road, speeding towards the cops, speeding towards Jeremy. The Fakes were loud and did things for attention, so he really should have been expecting the explosion.

It was loud, deafening. He had never heard anything that loud. When he peeked over the garbage can he was met with chaos. Dozens of dead bodies, all three cars on fire, and any cops that weren’t already dead were well on their way. He stood on shaky legs and walked to the end of the alley where he watched the crew drive away, chaos left behind them, and he swore that he would make this up to them. He knew that they didn’t know he was there, and that they only blew up the cops because that was just who they were, but to Jeremy, they just saved his life. He had a lot to make up, and he smiled as he started planning, eager to tell Trevor and Matt.

He walked home.


End file.
